


The Arctic Merman

by shitposts_for_days



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitposts_for_days/pseuds/shitposts_for_days
Summary: Living deep in the icy waters of the Northern Atlantic Ocean are the arctic merpeople





	The Arctic Merman

It was cold in the arctic waters, but nothing that the merman wasn’t used to. He was used to the cold waters of the Northern Atlantic. He knew it like the back of his fined hand. He was a beautiful creature. His tail long, but just the right length. He has fins on his arms. His tail was a beautiful mix between blue and aqua. His fins an aqua colour. His skin was an extremely pale blue. His hair a dark brown. His eyes an aqua colour. He was amazing. His name was Adrien in human language.

He had many friends, most of them the arctic creatures like walruses, harp seals, narwhals, and beluga whales. He had one mer friend, his best friend. They had known eachother since they were infants, they were close. Until one fateful day, a ship came and captured him. He never saw his friend ever again. He just assumed that his friend was dead, what was the point of thinking your friend was going to come back if they get taken by some humans. But, adrien never thought that something this bad was going to happen in the near future.


End file.
